


Die beste Medizin

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Depowered Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Sam und Cas haben ihre liebe Not mit Dean, denn der ist krank. Was eigentlich nicht mehr Scherereien als eine simple Erkältung bedeuten sollte, ufert in ungeahnte Dramen aus, denn Dean wäre nicht Dean, wenn er zuließe, dass man sich ausnahmsweise einmal um ihn kümmert. Besonders Sam stößt an seine Grenzen, als ihm aufgeht, dass er nicht nur Krankenpfleger für Dean, sondern auch noch Kuppler für seinen Bruder und ihren besten Freund spielen muss.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Kein Wässerchen krümmen ...

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank, dass du hier vorbei schaust!
> 
> Mir war nach etwas Fluff & Comfort zumute, als ich diese kleine Geschichte Anfang November (Sogar noch vor der Ausstrahlung von 15x18!) zu schreiben begonnen hatte.  
> Es ist m.E. eine von Deans besten Eigenschaften, dass er so fürsorglich ist - und eine seiner schlechtesten, dass er so gar nicht zulassen kann, selbst umsorgt zu werden, geschweige denn, sich einzugestehen, dass er Hilfe braucht.  
> Diese FF ist für alle, die Dean auch gern einfach mal mit einer Tasse Honig-Tee in eine Decke gewickelt vor den Fernseher setzen und dafür sorgen würden, dass er sich geliebt und gut aufgehoben fühlt.
> 
> Mehr Hinweise oder Warnungen gibt es für diese FF deshalb auch nicht, außer Deans zum Teil sehr verletzenden Selbstschutz, wenn man seinen Schwachpunkten (und Gefühlen - pfui!) zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken droht.
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

_There is something terribly wrong with his face –_

_empty, restless, one side older than the other._

_[…]_

_What can you know about a person? They shift_

_in the light. You can‘t light up all sides at once. Add_

_a second light and you get a second darkness, it‘s only_

_fair._

_[…]_

_Lovers_

_do the looking while the strangers look away._

_[...]_

_Portrait of Fryderyk in shifting Light (War of the Foxes) – Richard Siken_

„Sammy?“  
  
Sam sah von seinem Laptop auf, vor dem er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit einer Kanne Tee an einem der Arbeitstische in der Bibliothek niedergelassen hatte.  
Es war natürlich Dean, der vor ihm stand (Wer würde auch sonst auf die Idee kommen, ihn _Sammy_ zu nennen?), und, hätte Sam es nicht besser gewusst, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass sein großer Bruder etwas ausgefressen hatte. Dean wippte nervös auf den Ballen; eine für ihn völlig uncharakteristische Geste, von der Sam sich sicher war, dass Dean sie in diesem Moment für _l_ _ocker_ und ungezwungen hielt – und ihm gerade deshalb das genaue Gegenteil vermittelte.  
  
„Hm? Was ist los?“, fragte Sam und gab sich Mühe, nur mäßig interessiert zu klingen. Wenn Dean schon einmal den Mut gefasst hatte, sich Sam mit etwas anzuvertrauen, das ihm so sichtlich unangenehm war, bedeutete es eine Menge Arbeit, ihn nicht gleich mit zu viel Anteilnahme wieder zu verschrecken.  
  
Und _sichtbar_ war sein Unwohlsein wirklich; anstelle einer direkten Antwort hatte Dean damit begonnen, unruhig seine Hände zu kneten. Kein gutes Zeichen. Was immer ihn umtrieb, musste wirklich eine ernste Angelegenheit sein. Als er Sams Blick bemerkte, schien ihm jedenfalls erst aufzufallen, was er da tat, und er schob die Hände schnell in die vorderen Hosentaschen seiner Jeans.

„Wollte nur mal gucken, was du so treibst“, kam schließlich ein ausweichendes Brummen, das vielleicht eine Spur kratziger klang als sonst.

Sam verdrehte innerlich die Augen, bemühte sich nach außen hin allerdings um eine halbwegs entspannte Gesichtsmuskulatur. Nur leider funktionierte das Durchschauen eben in beide Richtungen; etwas von Sams Ungeduld musste durchgesickert sein, denn er konnte bereits erste Anzeichen für dieses verdammte Mauern auf Deans Gesicht entdecken, noch bevor er auch nur ansatzweise etwas aus seinem Bruder hatte herausbekommen können.

Wenigstens schien Dean noch nicht vollständig den Rückzug antreten zu wollen, denn er ließ den Blick einen Moment lang über Sams Arbeitsplatz schweifen, als suchte er dort nach irgendetwas, das ihm helfen konnte, das Gespräch noch in Gang zu bringen. Sam tat derweil dasselbe, folgte Deans rastlosem, merkwürdig glasigem Blick, und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, welchen Brocken er seinem Bruder nun am besten hinwerfen sollte, um für ihn das Eis zu brechen.

  
„Du trinkst Tee?“, fragte Dean schließlich, bevor Sam etwas intelligent Belangloses eingefallen war. In seinem Tonfall lag eine Art trotzigen Spotts, so als wäre er dankbar über den gefundenen Aufhänger, hinter dem Sam bereits Schoten wie „ _Öko-Freak_ _!“_ und dergleichen zu wittern glaubte.  
Er unterdrückte mit aller Macht ein Seufzen. Dean war offensichtlich nicht hier, um ihn wegen eines Kräutertees aufzuziehen. Und trotzdem musste Sam es ihm schon allein anrechnen, dass er den Mut gefunden hatte, ihn überhaupt aufzusuchen. Wann hatte er das zuletzt von sich aus getan?  
  
„Pfefferminz. Ist erfrischend“, erklärte er daher möglichst gelassen und senkte den Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm vor sich, ganz so, als wäre der um einiges spannender als sein unruhig auf der Stelle tretender Bruder. Natürlich alles Taktik.  
„Nach dem Kaffee hab ich gern noch was zum Durstlöschen, was nicht so auf den Magen schlägt“, fügte er beiläufig hinzu und wog insgeheim ab, ob es Dean sehr verschrecken würde, wenn er ihm jetzt noch einen Stuhl heranzog. Im Geiste hörte er schon jetzt alle möglichen Variationen von Deans überbeanspruchten Dr. Phil-Witzeleien. Oder Sprüche über Tacos und Blähungen.  
  
„Krieg ich auch einen?“  
  
Sams Hand, mit welcher Absicht er sie auch immer erhoben hatte – ob nun, um einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen, oder um seinem Bruder doch einen Platz anzubieten – erstarrte unverrichteter Dinge in der Luft.  
  
„Einen _was_?“, fragte er perplex, nicht ganz sicher, ob er eben richtig gehört hatte.  
  
Dean wippte wieder vor ihm auf den Fußballen. Sam fühlte sich unweigerlich an ein Bild aus Kindertagen erinnert; so hatte Dean auch ausgesehen, wenn er beim Spielen etwas kaputt gemacht hatte und vor Bobby auf schön Wetter machen wollte, um nicht zu viel Ärger zu bekommen. Bei Dad hatte so etwas gar nicht erst funktioniert. Nun, bei Sam funktionierte es auch nicht.  
  
„Einen Tee“, nuschelte Dean und das breite, charmante Dean-Winchester-Lächeln, hinter dem er sich dabei zu verstecken versuchte, täuschte Sam nicht eine Sekunde lang.  
  
Die Erfahrung hatte ihn auf die harte Tour gelehrt, dass man Dean nicht so einfach fragen konnte, was mit ihm los war. Deshalb ließ Sam sich überhaupt erst auf diesen albernen Tanz ein. Bestenfalls erhielt man gar keine Antwort, schlimmstenfalls traf Deans Flucht nach vorn dorthin, wo es wirklich wehtat. Beides nichts, wonach Sam gerade der Sinn stand – und Dean vermutlich auch nicht, wenn er schon freiwillig um eine Tasse Tee bat.

Dean.

_Tee!_

  
„Öh, klar. Natürlich“, sagte Sam daher nur, nachdem er seine Verdutztheit schnell hatte fort räuspern müssen. Er stand auf, zog seinem Bruder doch den zweiten Stuhl heran, auf dem dieser sich sogar bereitwillig niederließ, was für dessen Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich kleinlaut und gehorsam wirkte. Kopfschüttelnd ging Sam in die Küche, um Dean eine zweite Tasse zu holen. Halb erwartete er, dass Dean es sich in der Zeit anders überlegt haben könnte und er einen leeren Stuhl vorfinden würde, doch als er zurück in die Bibliothek kam, saß sein Bruder noch immer an Ort und Stelle. Sam stellte die Tasse vor ihm auf der Tischkante ab. Es war eine von denen, die sie immer benutzten, egal, welche Art von Heißgetränk sie tranken; eine aus weißem Porzellan mit dem roten Rand, die schon immer hier im Bunker gewesen waren. Sam hatte selbst so eine neben seinem Laptop stehen, aus der es immer noch leicht dampfte. Frisch und herb lag der Duft der aufgebrühten Minze in der Luft und nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf Dean, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der ihn nicht doch nur aufziehen wollte, griff Sam nach der Kanne und schenkte seinem Bruder etwas Tee ein, bevor der es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.

Dean nickte anstelle eines Danks und starrte konzentriert auf die Rückseite des aufgeklappten Laptops. Vielleicht hoffte er darauf, dass der Computer Sam für ihn in sein Geheimnis einweihte, das ihm selbst auszusprechen so schwerfiel. Das Gerät tat ihm den Gefallen nicht und so sehr Sam sich deshalb auch selbst hätte in den Hintern beißen können – er wurde allmählich ungeduldig.

„Kann ich was für dich tun?“, fragte er darum, weiterhin betont freundlich, beiläufig.

Er blinzelte verhalten, als Dean, anstatt zu antworten, einige Male bemüht schluckte, schließlich die Tasse anhob und kurz die Nase über den Rand hielt. Fast sah es aus, als _schnupperte_ er an dem Tee, doch das eigentlich Seltsame dabei war, dass er sein Gesicht nicht angeekelt verzog. Tatsächlich sah er sogar so aus, als würde er den Geruch als _angenehm_ empfinden. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Sam erwartete, dass Dean genießerisch die Augen über seiner Tasse schloss. Aber halt, das hier war immer noch Dean – und der war nicht George Clooney in einer Werbung für verkapselte Kaffeespezialitäten!

„Dean?“, sagte Sam, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme. Dean hatte bisher fast jedes seiner Worte ignoriert und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er sich allmählich nicht doch veralbert vorkommen sollte.

„Unsere Tassen sind ganz schön hässlich“, meinte Dean abwesend und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck, so, als habe er keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie Tee überhaupt schmeckte und als wisse er daher nicht genau, was ihn nun erwartete. Vielleicht war eben genau das der Fall.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, fragte Sam perplex.

Dean senkte die Tasse. Er wirkte enttäuscht. Anscheinend hatte der Tee nicht ganz seinen Geschmack getroffen, was Sam nicht groß verwunderte. Endlich etwas, was wieder zu Dean passte! Und er war schon drauf und dran gewesen, sein Gegenüber auf Salz und Silber zu prüfen, dass sich bloß kein übernatürlicher Dreckskerl als sein Bruder ausgab.

„Weil sie hässlich sind. Guck sie dir doch an!“

Dean deutete mit einem verächtlichen und sehr Dean-typischen Kopfnicken in Richtung des Geschirrs.

„Was soll dieser rote Rand? Als hätt‘ ein Vampir Bock auf ‘ne heiße Tasse gehabt. Bah.“

Sam blinzelte erneut. Dean war wieder da, diesmal endgültig. Und vielleicht hatte er wirklich nur einmal etwas Neues ausprobieren wollen. Zwischen Himmel und Hölle waren schließlich schon merkwürdigere Dinge passiert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich versuche mich an pi-mal-Daumen wöchentlichen Updates. Habt Gnade mit mir, sollte ich das einmal nicht einhalten können. Die Geschichte ist bereits zu ca. 75% fertig gestellt.


	2. Brodelnde Stimmung

Einige Tage waren seit Deans Tee-Experiment vergangen und Sam fiel an sich selbst auf, dass er seinen Bruder seitdem eine Spur schärfer im Auge behielt.  
Natürlich versuchte er, sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wenn wirklich etwas hinter Deans seltsamem Verhalten steckte, galt es weiterhin, ihn von sich aus zu sich kommen zu lassen, ihn auf gar keinen Fall zu irgendeiner Form der ‚Beichte‘ zu drängen. Sam hatte über die Jahre hinweg auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass Dean sich nicht von anderen, nicht einmal von seinem kleinen Bruder, dazu zwingen ließ, etwas preiszugeben, was seine Gefühle betraf. Am allerwenigsten, wenn ein solches Geständnis beinhaltete, dass Dean sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise bloßgestellt oder verletzlich fühlte. Das passte einfach nicht zum Ideal eines gestandenen Jägers von Monstern und Dämonen. Man hatte stark zu sein, zu funktionieren. Natürlich stand vor allem anderen noch die Familie, die es mit Leib und Leben (und selbst noch darüber hinaus) zu beschützen galt. Und zumindest diesem letzten Leitspruch, den ihm ihr Vater mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, folgte Sam, indem er es sich zur Aufgabe machte, herauszufinden, was seinen Bruder umtrieb. Denn nach einer Weile war Sam sich fast sicher, dass Dean irgendetwas ausbrütete. Er schien verschlossener als sonst, verschwand oft stundenlang in seinem Zimmer, wirkte aber seltsam und absolut untypischerweise anhänglich, wenn er dann wieder aus der selbst gewählten Einsamkeit zu ihm und Cas zurückkehrte, was sich darin äußerte, dass er verstärkt ihre Nähe zu suchen schien, ohne ein wirkliches Anliegen zu haben. Außerdem sprach er wenig, brummte meist nur kaum verständlich, wenn er angesprochen wurde, und obwohl Sam sich große Mühe gab, sich in Zurückhaltung und Geduld zu üben, bot Deans merkwürdiges Verhalten viel Potential für Streit.

*

  
  
„Hey, Cas.“  
  
Sam sah absichtlich nicht auf, als er Dean die Küche betreten hörte. Er hatte mit Castiel zusammen am Esstisch gesessen; der Engel hatte ihn nach einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees gefragt. Wie seltsam, dass all seine Mitbewohner derzeit ausgerechnet _ihn_ aufzusuchen schienen, wenn es darum ging, ihren Horizont bezüglich eigentlich gängiger Heißgetränke zu erweitern.  
Sam ignorierte, dass Dean ihn ignorierte, und hoffte darauf, etwas Wissenswertes aus der Unterhaltung zwischen seinem Bruder und ihrem gemeinsamen besten Freund herauszubekommen; vielleicht sogar etwas, was Dean weder unmittelbar zu ihm, noch in tatsächlich artikulierten Worten sagen würde.  
  
„Hallo, Dean ...“  
  
Der Engel saß Sam direkt gegenüber und Sam bekam das leichte Stirnrunzelnd sehr wohl mit, das dessen Züge für einen Sekundenbruchteil umwölkte, begleitet von einem vertrauten, ratlosen Neigen des Kopfes gen Schulter. In Cas‘ Zügen stand das sprichwörtliche Fragezeichen überdeutlich geschrieben, das ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer vielleicht sogar schon an der Betonung der üblichen dreisilbigen Begrüßung hätte heraushören können, die so anders als gewohnt klang. Dean war selten ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer; dementsprechend reagierte er nicht weiter. Doch auch, wenn es Deans Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein mochte – was Sams Alarmglocken wirklich in Schwingung brachte, war die Tatsache, dass Cas sich, ganz entgegen seiner sonst nahezu stoisch wirkenden Art, so offensichtlich um seinen Bruder sorgte.  
  
„Geht es dir gut, Dean?“, fragte der Engel tatsächlich unmittelbar, was Sam dazu veranlasste, sich schließlich doch nach seinem Bruder umzusehen. Augenblicklich bereute er, das nicht schon früher getan zu haben.  
  
Deans Augen waren blutunterlaufen, glasig und die Haut um die Lider herum leicht verquollen. Nicht unbedingt wie kurz nach einem tränenreichen Gefühlsausbruch, den Sam ihm selbst während seines derzeit doch häufigen Rückzugs in sein Zimmer nicht zugetraut hätte. Es erinnerte vielmehr an die Folgen einer leichten allergischen Reaktion, denn passenderweise dazu war auch die Spitze von Deans Nase seltsam gerötet und schien eigenartig fusselig, fast wund gerieben. Seine Lippen, rau und aufgesprungen, wirkten so, als habe er zu lange Zeit in der Kälte verbracht. Was keinen Sinn ergab, denn Sams Wissens nach, hatte Dean den Bunker heute noch gar nicht verlassen.  
  
„Mann, du siehst nicht gut aus“, entfuhr es ihm wider besseren Wissens.  
„Bist du krank?“  
  
Dean lächelte steif, aber trotzdem noch auf diese verschmitzte Bad Boy Art, die Sam in diesem Moment auf unerklärliche Weise wütend machte. Abgesehen davon, dass das Lächeln auf Deans verschnupft aussehendem Gesicht einiges seiner sicherlich beabsichtigten Wirkung einbüßte.  
  
„Seh‘ immer noch besser aus als du“, gab Dean nicht sehr geistreich zurück und sah dabei stur in Cas‘ Richtung, was seinem Auftreten eine frustrierend kindische Note verlieh.  
  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Kumpel?“  
  
„Um was geht‘s?“, fragte Sam dazwischen, nicht länger in der Lage, die Rolle des Zurückhaltenden zu spielen.  
  
„Geht dich ‘nen Feuchten an, Sam“, kam es prompt zurück und vielleicht hätte Sam eine ähnlich gepfefferte Antwort darauf gegeben, wenn Cas ihm nicht zuvorgekommen wäre.  
  
„Hast du Fieber, Dean?“, fragte der Engel und erhob sich mit einer Art steifen Eleganz, wie nur Engel in menschlichen Körpern sie beherrschten. Mit ausgestreckter Hand ging er auf Dean zu, der einige Schritte vor dem Engel zurückwich; dabei offensichtlich einem Instinkt folgend, der ihm zu befehlen schien, auf Abstand zu bleiben. Seltsamerweise wirkte es gezwungen; so, als kämpfte in seinem Inneren noch etwas völlig anderes gegen den Fluchtreflex an, das ihn vielmehr zum Gegenteil drängte.  
  
„Lass das!“, lachte Dean, aber es klang abwehrend und unbehaglich und sehr belegt. Sam dachte daran, wie er neulich die Finger vor dem Körper geknetet hatte und vielleicht war sein Blick zu deutlich zu Deans Händen gewandert, der sich deshalb vielleicht ebenfalls an ihren _Teenachmittag_ erinnert fühlte. Jedenfalls steckte Dean die Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen, was Sam diesmal noch viel mehr an eine sehr viel jüngere und sehr schuldbeladene Version seines Bruders erinnerte.  
  
„Dean, es reicht“, sagte Sam ruhig. „Spuck es aus, was ist los?“

Cas zog endlich den Arm zurück, den er noch immer nach Dean ausgestreckt hatte. Sam konnte förmlich spüren, dass sie beide in diesem Moment dieselbe Sorge um und Ungeduld wegen Dean teilten.

Deans Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Eine tiefe Furche hatte sich über der Nasenwurzel gebildet, was seine eigentlich weichen Züge äußerst grob wirken ließ. Sam kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck zur Genüge; Dean zeigte ihn meistens auf der Jagd, wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, aber es um jeden Preis vermied, vor seinem Gegner Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Dean, wir wollen nur wissen, warum -“, begann Sam und merkte selbst, wie entschuldigend er automatisch klang, obwohl ihm danach eigentlich so gar nicht der Sinn stand. Ein einziger Blick von seinem Bruder hatte manchmal diese Wirkung auf ihn, sogar bis heute. Sam verfluchte ihn gelegentlich dafür.

„Ja, nein, schon klar. Genug Chick Flick Moment von euch beiden, hm“, sagte Dean mit einem dunklen, seltsam bellenden Lacher. Das kläffende Rasseln schien tief aus seiner Brust zu kommen, wie ein zu lange unterdrücktes Husten, das ihn nur noch wütender wirken ließ. Ein Terrier, der sich in Rage bellte.

„Mir geht‘s gut, und ja, vielleicht hab ich ein kleines bisschen Fieber, aber wen juckt das.“

Aha, daher wehte der Wind also. Dean war tatsächlich krank. Vermutlich war sein Zustand nicht besonders schlimm, immerhin konnte er sich noch ziemlich solide auf den Beinen halten, sich sogar mit Cas und Sam streiten, aber sonderlich gut ging es ihm offenbar auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte Dean deshalb Sams Pfefferminztee probieren wollen. Vielleicht schleppte er schon seit Tagen die ersten Symptome einer sich anbahnenden Erkältung mit sich herum und machte auf _starker_ _Mann_ und schön Wetter, damit sie sich nicht um ihn sorgten oder ihn gar für verweichlicht hielten. Oder noch schlimmer – für _alt_.

Normalerweise war eine Erkältung für jemanden wie Dean allerdings kein Grund, _so sehr_ aus der Rolle zu fallen. Man schluckte halt ein halbes Röhrchen Vicodin und spülte sie mit einer Viertelflasche Bourbon runter – zum _Desinfizieren_ – und damit war die Angelegenheit erledigt und nicht länger der Rede wert. Nicht, dass Sam diese Art der Selbstbehandlung guthieß, aber besorgniserregender war definitiv, dass Dean seine Befindlichkeiten eben diesmal völlig anders anpackte, als er es von ihm kannte: Er schenkte ihnen _Beachtung_.

„Warum lässt du dich nicht von mir heilen?“, schlug Cas schließlich vor, nachdem sie alle drei einen unbehaglich langen Moment über geschwiegen hatten. Sam sah es förmlich in seinen Fingern kribbeln, wie es den Engel danach verlangte, eine Hand an Deans Stirn zu legen, um ihn von Fieber und Heiserkeit zu befreien.

„Aww, Cas, nett von dir, Mann, aber verschwende deinen letzten Rest Mojo doch nicht an so was Albernes!“, sagte Dean abwinkend. Ohne eine Antwort von Cas abzuwarten, ging er um den Engel herum zum Kühlschrank, ließ ihn einfach unverrichteter Dinge mitten in der kleinen Küche stehen. Sam hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Deans Worte Cas mehr getroffen hatten, als es irgendjemand, einschließlich Cas selbst, erwartet hätte.

Das Klirren am Kühlschrank verriet Sam, dass Dean sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Seitenfach geangelt hatte, aber er sah nicht hin; sein Blick blieb weiterhin auf Castiel gerichtet, der sich zu Dean umgewandt hatte und ihn mit spürbarer Unzufriedenheit aus seinen blauen Augen heraus musterte. Sam konnte es dem Engel nicht verdenken. Dean hatte ihn nicht nur erneut und äußerst unsensibel auf seine schwindenden Kräfte hingewiesen, sondern ihm auch eine derart saftige Abfuhr erteilt, die Cas nach all den Jahren leidenschaftlichen Gestarres zwischen den beiden gar nicht kalt lassen _konnte_.

„Bier ist nicht die richtige Wahl, wenn du krank bist, Dean“, sagte Cas ruhig.

Dean lachte wieder mit diesem unangenehmen Rasseln aus seinem Brustkorb – es war erstaunlich, wie viel und freudlos Dean lachen konnte, wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, selbst, wenn er dafür kaum genug Atem zu haben schien – und stieß die Kühlschranktür missfallend laut hinter sich zu. Das darauf folgende Rumpeln im Inneren ließ Sam angespannt die Augen schließen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, standen sich Cas und Dean abermals gegenüber, diesmal mehr wie Kontrahenten, als wie zwei enge Freunde, zwischen denen sich jahrelang aufgestaute sexuelle Spannung vergeblich in elektrischem Knistern zu entladen versuchte. Das einzig Vertraute mochten in diesem Moment eben jene Funken sein, die der von Emotionen überladene, stumme Austausch zwischen ihnen entfachte.

„Und seit wann bist du mein Ernährungsberater? Den Job hat Sam schon, vielen Dank“, zischte Dean und es klang gefährlich.

„Hey, lass mich da raus!“, rief Sam dazwischen, der die Spannung unmöglich länger ertragen konnte.

„Dean, schalt mal einen Gang zurück! Cas will dir nur helfen. Er macht sich Sorgen – ich übrigens auch! Kein Grund, ihn so anzufahren!“

„Ja, tolle Hilfe“, brummte Dean. „Ich brauch keine Hilfe. Das bisschen Fieber kriege ich schon selbst in den Griff!“

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ die beiden allein in der Küche zurück, so was wie ein nasales „An Schnupfen ist noch kein Jäger gestorben!“ mit sich hinaustragend, wobei sein Gang etwas weniger federnd und um einiges kraftloser als sonst schien.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Sam, ob er seinem Bruder nacheilen sollte, um ihm gründlich den Kopf zu waschen und ihn ins Bett zu scheuchen, damit er sich endlich vorschriftsmäßig auskurierte, doch das tiefe Seufzen seitens Cas‘ hielt ihn zurück.

Cas stand niedergeschlagen mitten in der Küche, wirkte so bedrückt, dass Sam tatsächlich kurz in Erwägung zog, aufzustehen und den Engel in eine kräftige Umarmung zu ziehen.

Es kam nicht dazu, denn Cas schüttelte plötzlich kaum merklich den hängenden Kopf, so als sei er zu einer bitteren Erkenntnis gekommen, bevor er zum Tisch und zu seiner Tasse Kaffee zurückkehrte, der inzwischen ganz und gar kalt geworden sein musste. Aber vielleicht machte die Temperatur für ihn, als jemand, der eigentlich nur Moleküle schmecken konnte, keinen großen Unterschied.

Sam warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick über den Tisch hinweg zu.

„Er meint es nicht so, Cas. Das weißt du, oder?“

Cas Lippen bewegten sich stumm, als fische er nach den passenden Worten, die Dean ihm wohl mit seinem schroffen Abgang vorerst entrissen haben musste.

„Mag sein“, sagte er schließlich, seine tiefe Stimme nicht mehr als ein Raunen über das Brummen des malträtierten Kühlschranks hinweg.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass … ich auch _Gefühle_ habe, Sam.“

Das winzige Zögern in seinen Worten war es, mehr als alles andere, das Sam aufhorchen ließ. Dass der Engel über die Jahre hinweg, die er nun schon an der Seite der Winchesters verbracht hatte, allmählich menschliche Gefühle entwickelt haben musste, erschien ihm durchaus einleuchtend; menschliche Gefühle nach grundsätzlicher und vollkommen allgemeiner Definition, wie Sam schon vor einer ziemlich langen Weile an seinem besten Freund aufgefallen war. Dass es Dean (nicht zum ersten Mal) soeben gelungen war, besagte Gefühle Castiels zu _verletzen_ , war darum keine sonderlich große Überraschung. Überraschend war vielmehr, dass es Cas anscheinend deutlich mehr als angenommen ausmachte, von Dean immer noch wie der empathielose Außerirdische im Menschenkostüm behandelt zu werden, als der sie ihn vor etlichen Jahren und vor seinem Fall und seiner Entscheidung zu freiem Willen kennen gelernt hatten.

„Das tut mir ehrlich leid für dich, Cas. Eure Auseinandersetzung“, sagte Sam schließlich und das niedergeschlagene Lächeln, das der Engel ihm für seine Worte schenkte, brach ihm fast das Herz.

Schweigend leistete Cas ihm Gesellschaft, bis er sein Frühstück beendet und seine eigenen Gefühle ein wenig sortiert hatte. Nein, es war bei weitem nicht angenehm, seinem Bruder dabei zuzusehen, wie er seit Jahren auf der Stelle trat, und in seiner Unfähigkeit, die eigenen Emotionen in Worte zu fassen, Cas immer und immer wieder von sich stieß, der währenddessen nichts anderes tat, als geduldig an Deans Seite zu warten. Natürlich war Sam nicht entgangen, dass sich zwischen seinem Bruder und ihrem besten Freund von Anfang an etwas angebahnt hatte; etwas, das nicht von dieser Welt stammte, sich mit Worten kaum beschreiben ließ, und vermutlich niemals auf irgendein erlösendes Ziel hinauslaufen würde. Allerdings war Sam stets davon ausgegangen, dass die fehlende Aussprache für beide keine große Sache war; dass Dean viel zu befangen war, um überhaupt nach seinen Gefühlen zu handeln, während Castiel ohnehin über den menschlicheren seiner Emotionen stand und gar nicht das Bedürfnis danach verspürte, irgendetwas in ihrer Beziehung zueinander zu verändern. Vielleicht hatte Sam sich damit geirrt?

„Was willst du jetzt tun?“, fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.

Cas musterte Sam mit einem Blick, der verriet, dass er das gleiche gedacht hatte.

„Das, was ich immer tue. Ich warte, bis Dean meine Hilfe annimmt.“

Sie sprachen beide nicht aus, dass das ewig dauern konnte, sofern niemand im Sterben lag. Sam dachte bei sich, nicht ohne einen Hauch von Zynismus, dass eine Liebeserklärung auf dem Sterbebett nicht gerade das war, was er sich für seinen Bruder wünschte, aber dass vielleicht bald der Punkt erreicht war, an dem er _sich selbst_ würde die Kugel geben müssen, um dem ganzen Soap Opera würdigen Elend zu entkommen. Dieses _Deastiel_ war schon eine überaus anstrengende Angelegenheit.


	3. Ein Löffelchen voll ... Honig!

Deans Erkältung war schlimmer geworden, aber abgesehen davon, dass er deutlich nasaler und noch eine Spur rauer sprach, und er einen rekordverdächtigen Verbrauch an Papiertaschentüchern an den Tag legte, kam sein gesundheitlicher Zustand zum geistigen und körperlichen Wohl aller im Bunker nicht erneut zur Sprache.

Am darauffolgenden Tag, als Sam für das Essen zuständig war, sorgte er für reichlich gut gewürzte, immerhin mineralhaltige Speisen und spürte, wie ihm insgeheim ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als er Dean überraschenderweise eine scharfe chinesische Suppe mit extra Fleischeinlage vom Lieferservice andrehen konnte. Dean gab sich große Mühe, es zu verbergen, aber Sam bemerkte trotzdem, wie er erleichtert das Gesicht über den Pappbecher Suppe hielt und den heißen Dampf zu inhalieren versuchte, wie ein paar Tage zuvor den Tee; wohl, um wieder besser Luft holen zu können.

Was die Jagd anging, tat Sam alles, um die Medien noch vor seinem Bruder auf mögliche Fälle zu filzen und leitete die aufwändigeren und weit entfernt gelegenen von ihnen mit äußerst schlechtem Gewissen an andere Jäger wie Jody oder Garth weiter. Um den Schein zu wahren, konnte er Dean natürlich nicht allzu offensichtlich im Bunker einsperren und versuchte, ihn mit lokalen Kuriositäten bei Laune zu halten, die sich so selbsterklärend als alberne Touristenfallen herausstellten, dass Dean nur müde abwinkte und zurück in sein Zimmer schlurfte, anstatt vorzuschlagen, dass sie ihre Sachen packten und in den Impala stiegen.

Sam machte sich nichts vor. Sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern, _ohne_ sich nachweislich um ihn zu kümmern, war anstrengend und zerrte massiv an den eigenen Reserven, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Dean sich noch eine Lungen- oder gar Herzmuskelentzündung einfing. So aufopfernd und selbstlos Dean gegenüber denjenigen, die er liebte, auch war – umso schonungslos ging er eben leider auch mit sich selbst um.

Cas wollte er bei alldem ungern um Hilfe bitten, obwohl der sie Dean ja sogar selbst angeboten hatte. Sam hatte in den letzten Tagen zur Genüge miterlebt, wie sehr der Engel darunter litt, von Dean abgewiesen zu werden; außerdem wusste niemand genau, wie viel _Mojo_ er tatsächlich noch besaß und, wenn Dean auch sonst schon viel Blödsinn von sich gab, zumindest damit hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt: Sie wussten nie, wofür sie seine Gnade noch dringender brauchen würden, als für Deans hartnäckigen Schnupfen. Und, bis er nicht selbst näher mit der Sprache herausrückte und Sam nur anhand seiner trotzig unterdrückten Symptome raten konnte, was ihm fehlte, blieb es eben dabei: Dean hatte _einen Schnupfen._ Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das, eine simple fiebrige Erkältung.

Sam begann seine neue _Dean-ist-krank-_ _aber-nicht-zu-krank_ _-_ Morgenroutine also am zweiten Tag nach der Auseinandersetzung in der Küche mit Kaffeekochen für alle, und brühte sich anschließend, wie üblich, eine Kanne Kräutertee auf, bevor er sich müde am Esstisch hinter den Computer klemmte, um das Internet nach Dingen abzugrasen, die Dean dazu veranlassen könnten, unverwundbarer Jäger zu spielen, falls er sie vor Sam entdeckte.

Cas, der seit dem Vorfall beim Frühstück völlig ungeniert damit begonnen hatte, nachts vor Deans Zimmer zu stehen, als könnte er dessen Erkältung durch die geschlossene Tür und mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit bekämpfen, leistete Sam in der Küche Gesellschaft, sobald Dean sich in seinem Bett das erste Mal rührte. Dinge, über die man im Bunker nicht sprach.

Sam und Cas wünschten einander einen guten Morgen und der Engel nahm dankbar eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees von Sam entgegen, den er seit neustem zur Winchester-Frühstückszeit trank. Sam fragte sich, ob er es tat, um sich anzupassen, oder ob das Fehlen eines Großteils seiner Gnade dafür sorgte, dass es Cas nach einem extra Kick Koffein in seinem System verlangte. Wobei er letzteres für eher unwahrscheinlich hielt. Koffein konnte unmöglich so viel Wirkung auf den Engel haben.

Dean wiederum blieb bei seiner Ablehnung gegenüber ungewohnten Heißgetränken und nachdem Sam sich an zwei Morgen hintereinander von ihm hatte anschnauzen lassen müssen, weil er ihm eine Tasse Tee angeboten hatte, ließ er es bleiben. Vergebene Liebesmüh.

„Ich habe frischen Honig von den Wildbienen gesammelt“, sagte Cas unerwartet, als Dean sich endlich schniefend und krächzend zu ihnen in die Küche geschleppt hatte, um an seinem Platz lustlos ein paar Brocken Rührei auf seinem Teller hin und her zu schieben. Er sah von seinem kaum berührten Frühstück auf. Appetitlosigkeit – ein weiterer so Dean untypischer Aspekt, der Sam in Beunruhigung versetzte. Was, wenn es eben doch mehr als eine harmlose Erkältung war, die Dean ausgebrütet hatte?

„Möchtest du ihn probieren, Dean?“

„ _Ich_?“, fragte Dean perplex. Seine Stimme schwankte irgendwo zwischen trockener Heiserkeit und eitrigem Quäken. „Wieso denn ich?“

„Weil ich ihn für dich gesammelt habe“, sagte Castiel ungewohnt sanft und hielt, wie schon einmal, etliche Jahre zuvor, einen fest verschlossenen Frischhaltebeutel in die Höhe, in dem träge einige Wabenplatten in goldgelbem Blütenhonig schwappten und dabei klebrige Fäden zogen.

Sam bemerkte, wie bei Cas‘ Worten augenblicklich etwas von dem Trübsal aus Deans verquollenem Gesicht verschwand: Der Hauch einer gänzlich anderen Wärme stahl sich in seinen fiebrigen Blick; eine Art liebevolle Dankbarkeit, von der Sam von Herzen hoffte, dass Cas sie ebenfalls sah.

„Is‘ ja abgefahren, Cas“, näselte Dean und klang nicht annähernd so schnippisch wie üblich, sondern erstaunlicherweise fast beeindruckt.

„Aber, uhm … wie soll ich den denn essen, hm? Pur? Passt nicht so zu Ei ...“

Dean deutete mit der Gabel auf die Reste seines Rühreis und lachte auf, was in einen Hustenanfall mündete, der Cas mitfühlend die Schultern hochziehen ließ. Wäre Dean nicht schon gebeutelt genug gewesen, hätte Sam ihn gern unter dem Tisch getreten. Fall das bloß irgendwie dazu führte, dass Dean sich richtig auskurierte …

Cas wartete geduldig, bis Deans Husten verebbt war.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?“, fragte der Engel schließlich mit einer derart gekonnten Unschuld in der Stimme, für die man ihm eigentlich einen Orden hätte verleihen müssen, wenn es nach Sam ging.

Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, rümpfte Dean bei der Erwähnung von Tee sofort die Nase.

„Sorry, Cas, ich mag keinen Tee. Ich hab‘s versucht. Ist einfach nicht meins.“

Er grinste in Sams Richtung; ahnungslos darüber, dass er Sam einen Blick auf sein ehrliches Bedauern über den vermeintlichen Verlust von Cas‘ Geschenk erhaschen ließ, fing sich jedoch rechtzeitig, bevor er richtig lachen und damit einen erneuten Hustenanfall riskieren konnte.

Cas ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Hast du schon mal Tee mit Honig probiert, Dean?“

_Dieser Hund!_ , dachte Sam mit stetig wachsendem Stolz und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Cas spielte an diesem Morgen wirklich grandios!

„Hmm, nicht, dass ich mich erinnern kann“, sagte Dean zögerlich.

Sam zögerte _nicht_. Er stand auf, holte eine von den Tassen, die Dean seit kurzem so wenig leiden zu können schien, und schenkte seinem Bruder von dem Fencheltee ein, für den er sich heute entschieden hatte. Mit einem Teelöffel und der vollen Tasse bewaffnet, kehrte er zum Tisch zurück und stellte beides vor Castiel ab.

„Danke, Sam“, sagte Cas und fackelte nicht lange, öffnete seinen Plastikbeutel und schaufelte mit dem Löffel eine überaus großzügige Menge des erntefrischen Honigs in den heißen Tee.

Dean beobachtete den Engel misstrauisch, so als versuche der, ihm eine besonders übel schmeckende Medizin aufzuschwatzen. Nun, zumindest mit der Medizin hatte er ja nicht einmal so ganz Unrecht …

Cas rührte mit dem Teelöffel so lange in der dampfenden Tasse herum, bis sich der Honig vollständig darin aufgelöst haben musste. Sam wurde erst bewusst, dass er ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, ihn das Klirren von Metall auf Porzellan aus seiner kurzen Trance zurückholte – Cas hatte den Löffel behutsam am Tassenrand abgeklopft. Ein schneller Blick in Deans Richtung verriet Sam, dass er natürlich nicht der einzige gebannte Zuschauer gewesen war. Bloß, dass Dean sich, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, nicht so einfach von der eigenen Faszination erholen zu können schien, denn als Cas die Tasse über den Tisch schob, war der Blick seines Bruders immer noch wie gebannt auf die breiten, langgliedrigen Finger des Engels geheftet.

Es war Jahre her, dass Cas regungslos und stocksteif, wie ein Fremdkörper, in ihrem Alltag herum gestanden hatte, während Sam und Dean in seinem Dunstkreis die Notwendigkeiten des Menschseins und des Jägerjobs verrichtet hatten. Wenn er nun etwas so Banales tat, wie Tee in einer Tasse umzurühren, trug das vielleicht zu einer allgemein weniger verkrampften Atmosphäre bei, sorgte aber, in Sams Fall, umso mehr dafür, dass er sich der beinahe vergessenen Tatsache wieder bewusster wurde, dass Cas eben _kein Mensch_ war. Dem Ausdruck auf Deans verschnupft-verklärtem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, waren in dessen Hirnwindungen allerdings gänzlich andere Gedanken am Werk, über die Sam lieber nicht näher Bescheid wissen wollte. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, in dem Versuch, das Bild seines still schmachtenden Bruders ein Stück weit aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen, was ihm natürlich nicht allzu erfolgreich gelang.

„Ich denke, der Tee ist nicht mehr zu heiß, um ihn zu trinken, Dean“, sagte Cas mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln in die anhaltende Stille hinein. In der rechten Hand hielt er immer noch den Teelöffel, die Linke schützend darunter gewölbt, obwohl es Sam unwahrscheinlich erschien, jetzt noch Tropfen auf der Tischplatte zu verteilen, nachdem Cas den Löffel so sorgfältig am roten Tassenrand abgestreift hatte.

Dean blinzelte, anscheinend erst durch Cas‘ Stimme und die Erwähnung des eigenen Namens wieder zurück in die Realität befördert. Er nickte und langte nach der Tasse, hielt sie sich ähnlich hoffnungsvoll unter die Nase wie beim letzten Mal, was in Sam abermals den Verdacht erweckte, dass Dean versuchte, die aufsteigenden Kräuterdämpfe zu inhalieren, um seine verstopften Atemwege wieder frei zu bekommen. Sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit und ihrer Blicke wohl zu bewusst, um sich seiner Erkältung zu offensichtlich hinzugeben, nahm Dean zügig einen kleinen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, so behutsam, als kostete er ein exotisches, nicht ohne Vorsicht zu genießendes Gericht – etwa Kugelfisch. Sam sah die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, als der Geschmack offenbar nicht mit Deans Erwartungen überein zu treffen schien.

„Na?“, fragte er, nicht ohne sich ein Lächeln verkneifen zu können, als Dean unmittelbar einen zweiten, deutlichen größeren Schluck nahm.

Ein Ausdruck hatte sich ungehindert in Cas‘ Gesicht gestohlen, eine Art Glückseligkeit, die Sam an Sonnenschein nach einem kurzen, aber heftigen Schauer erinnerte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dean den Tee mit Cas‘ Honig mochte und es war ebenso offensichtlich, dass Cas diese Tatsache sehr glücklich machte.

„Is‘ gut“, nuschelte Dean in seine Tasse, aus der er immer wieder einen großen Zug nahm, so schnell es die anhaltende Wärme des aufgebrühten Tees zuließ. Als er die Tasse geleert hatte, setzte er sie auf dem Tisch ab und schob sie erwartungsvoll in Sams Richtung.

„Kann ich mehr von dem Honig haben, Cas?“

Sam schnaubte, konnte es seinem Bruder aber kaum übel nehmen, übergangen zu werden, und schenkte ihm gutmütig den wortlos eingeforderten Fencheltee nach. Schließlich war es das wert. Deans Bereitschaft, heißen Kräutertee zu trinken und Cas‘ inneres Strahlen, das noch an Intensität gewann, als er Dean einige Teelöffel voll Honig in seinen Tee rührte, waren es wert.

„Nur fürs Protokoll,“ sagte Dean, als er die Tasse, die er während Cas‘ Tun nicht eine Sekunde lang losgelassen hatte, wieder zu sich heranzog.

„Die Tassen sind immer noch verdammt hässlich.“

Sam und Cas tauschten einen Blick. Sam seufzte. Es war die Sache wert!


End file.
